User blog:JerekShay'll/Renegade: Commando Hunter 16
Renegade knew that the Five wouldn’t be up this early, especially considering he was sending unnerving emotions through the Force to the whole team. He’d sent nightmares to all the members of the Rebel Force. He’d done a lot of damage to them as well. He’d given the young Jedi girl nightmares of Operation: Knightfall, he’d especially modified it for her. He’d made her a small child with no weapons during the Temple’s burning. The troopers cut her and her friends down mercilessly. Then the sergeant of the squad looked for her, having a blaster in hand, as they searched, one of the clone troopers found her hiding under the table. “Hello there, little one.” He said, raising the blaster to her forehead. “Goodbye, little one.” He said, with a menacing tone, and pulled the trigger. Jerek was satisfied as to her reaction to the dream, tossing and turning in bed, even waking up in the middle of the night due to the horrid massacre. Renegade had similar nightmares sent to him during his training in the Force, his master, Asajj Ventress, hadn’t been a gentle being in training. She’d trained him similar to a Sith, but just containing more sympathy. He had given Waros a nightmare of his Master, brutally murdering him, over and over and over, the Sith was capable of taking pain, but all the torment he went through was too much. The bounty hunter, Ani as he was frequently called, dreamed of a girl he’d met on Nar Shadaa, he was apparently in love with her but unfortunately, she was imprisoned and enslaved to a Hutt lord that hated him. He’d used her as a concubine, and killed her later on, without mercy. The Corellian, Sam, had been a special case. He’d had to do two things to this smuggler. He first replayed that false Force vision when he tried to sleep, and found in his memories something very interesting… ''He’d found a memory of his parents dying in a fire, caused by the Imperials when he was very young. He’d hesitated on using it, because the same thing was something he’d experienced as well. ''But it’s all the same to me if it gets the job done. '' The last one, Commander Tilandraan, a rebel sniper by the looks of it, was very ''interesting. ''What was among her nightmares was the smuggler, Sam, dying. He’d made it a vividly scary for her. It was on her home planet, Corellia by the looks of it. Sam and her were fighting a squad of stormtroopers in the middle of a forest, very similar to the one they were spending the night in. That wasn’t exactly a coincidence either. Sam and the young officer were pinned down by the enemy on both sides. Sam noticed that she was almost out of rounds. Sam had decided they needed some more weapons. Turtle ordered Ani at the same time to fire a mortar round directly at the squad. Ani was more than willing to do it. Sam said to Turtle he’d be right back and ran directly for the troopers, firing his twin pistols directly at them. Unfortunately, Ani fired the mortar round just as Sam made contact with the squad. The rocket flew over head and landed directly on the squad and Sam had evaporated, as if he were a mist in the wind. It was astonishing, because he could read her thoughts as simply as one reads a holozine. She never noticed he did, because he always mind rubbed her. But when she’d been dreaming, Jerek was watching her, in her head, seeing her thoughts. She’d broken out in a cold sweat, tossing and turning until the rocket landed directly on Sam. Her blood shot eyes flew open and she screamed. Jerek had been satisfied that he’d officially disturbed the squad leader, hopefully she wouldn’t be ready for a battle anytime soon. Besides that, Jerek had done two things to the caf she’d drank. Spiked it with a sedative, and even if she got past that, gave her a drug that would destabilize her hormones and make her body unable to produce much adrenaline. ''But enough about thinking of your plan. ''Jerek thought to himself assembling his rifle. '' Get back to work. '' Jerek was setting up his sniper position on the cliff above the wooded area. He’d set up his Valken-38 blaster rifle on a stone right behind a stone covered with snow. It was the perfect cover. Considering he also was clad in white camo gear. Sorta. He'd put on a holotransparency matrix, something the Kaminoians seemed to have a lot of. His disguise took the image of what was directly behind him and projected it forward like a mirror. He looked down the scope to see the smuggler Captain, Sam, was stirring up something in a pan directly in front of him. Didn't they know the reason they were given rations bars? It was tasteless and odorless on purpose. No odor or taste, no smell in the osik for the enemy track. "Not that I give a shab though." He said, loading in a lethal charge. He looked through the scope and saw the sniper drink some of his spiked caf he left in the Stormhawk's galley. Naturally, Jerek had sliced through the Stormhawk's computer and stowed the astromech droid away from the coms so he couldn't contact the captain. He grinned as he saw the caf go down the sniper's gullet. Soon, she'd be saying sweet dreams to her squad and he'd get the rest of them in stitches. 2 hours later…. “Alright, we need to get ready people.” Sam said, smacking a spoon into the tin cup he was holding. The sound that was displayed by the squad members ‘tent, was a loud groan. “Oh come on people, it’s only 0700. Not like it’s four in the morning.” Sam said. Waros came out of his tent, and stifled a yawn. “Force, I’m tired.” He said. “How long you sleep?” Turtle asked. “Not long, had nightmares all night.” He said, repeatedly blinking his eyes. “That’s odd, so did I.” Sam said. “I did too.” Badger said, suddenly appearing from her tent. “I did too…” Turtle said, fondling her hair. As opposed to looking Sam in the eye, like she had been before, she suddenly found the log she sat on quite fascinating. “Well, this place gave us all a bad vibe.” Sam said, looking at Turtle. Something was wrong. He could tell that much. He’d need to talk to her later about what was bothering her. “Do you feel it?” Badger asked, with a knowing glance. So ''she felt it too. “Yea, I’m feeling it.” He said, looking around the valley. He knew he shouldn’t have let them take up a camp in a valley. It was a tactical disadvantage. “Sam, can we eat now?” Ani asked, pleadingly. “Sure, go ahead.” Sam said, scanning the hills. Something ''was out there. He didn’t know what it was. But it was there, unfortunately, it knew they were there too. “Come on, Sam,” Turtle said, holding out a plate to him. “time to eat.” The smuggler nodded and walked over, accepting his plate from the beautiful officer. He’d never admit it, but he liked her, and not in the way one would usually like their commander. But could you blame him, she was practically Miss Galaxy with a rifle and flightsuit on. He made a note of it to tell her that at a later date. Sam looked at the hills one last time before beginning to eat. ''I’ll find you whatever you are. ''Sam said, looking around. ''I’ll find you…. Category:Blog posts